Sliver Moon
by Wisher Tales
Summary: In the future- Seth’s Daughter, Madeline suddenly finds herself in a relationship that she didn’t see coming, with the new member of their pack- Dean. But as their feelings build something suddenly stops thats. Can they still become lovers and become one?
1. The Bonfire

_This is a story of the __**Twilight books**__ about Seth's daughter and a new member of their werewolf pack. _

_I hope everybody likes it and if you do please let me know, it only takes a sec. _

Silver Moon

"Madeline! Wake up! We have to go now!" I recognized the voice, and it could never be miss heard. The voice was owned by my second bother, Maui. He the middle child in the Clearwater family. But the loudest one by far. He stood talk at the end of my bed. He knew not to interrupt me when sleeping. Which lately I was finding it hard to sleep, which only meant one thing to me. I'm nearly due in for my next period. Great, those are always something to look forward to. Which also meant the guys in the pack would be on edge and horny around me for a whole week. No joke their just like normal dogs when they get that whiff of a girl on heat.

But to make things worse it only happened to me, me being the only female in my pack, well beside my aunt Leah, but I never see her.

I stuck my head from out under my covers and peeped at the clock on my bedside table. Oh Shit! 12:00. Man! It must be a midnight meeting. Fuck that meant getting up from my safe and warm bed. I supposed I might as well get up, it not like I'll get any sleep.

I crawl out of bed and head to the bath, with a pair of jeans and a blue tank top and a pad just in case. I close the door behind me, once in the bathroom. I look at myself in the minor. As usual as ever I saw me. My back/ brown long hair, tanned skin and slim but fit body. I sigh. Wishing I was someone else. Someone not stuck in two bodies that change and change. I changed from my nightwear into my jeans and top and sat on the toilet. And I was happy that I brought that pad, because I was in heat, once again.

Fuck it!

Dam me for being the girl in this family, no wait the only girl in this family. My Mother walked out on my father, years ago, after Joel first changed. Apparently my Mother never knew my Father was a werewolf. Mother was my Fathers imprint and it broke his heart. Literally. My Father was getting over it, months later, nine actually, and that's when I turned up on his doorstep. Me. A small baby in a basket. With a note not that I ever got it read it though. And then a few years later my Mother came back and that's pretty much how Maui was made. And then nine months later she left again. Heart-less cow. Doing that to my already heart broken Father she should go to hell.

In away I'm glad that I don't get to imprint, seems like hell trying to keep them there forever and if it doesn't work out your not stuck lone less forever. But on the other hand you'll never know if you've found your one and only.

I walked out just as Joel walked past, heading for his room. His face lit up in a grin.

Meaning he was going to say something smart.

"Woo! The guys are going love you tonight, with that smell!" The hallway filled with laughter.

"OH YOU SMART-ASS!" I yelled at him. I hated this time of the month. But he was right. The guys will love me and also do anything to get into my pants, which was so not happening. One because I'm not in the mood, and secondly I have my period and I'm not going to have sex when I'll bleeding! It's always hard for the pack when I'm on heat. All this tension and friskiness. All the boys were like cats on claws. Or like lions ready to jump on their catch. I hated it. Utterly and completely. And also hormones + teenage boys are a bombs waiting to blow. Really it is.

I walked off, heading towards the kitchen.

Father was seated at the table and Maui perched on the counter. The second I walked in Maui's back straitened. And Father shook his head.

"Oh my little girl. You are going to be a problem tonight!" Father said not looking up.

That twisted my insides.

"Well I can't help it!" I shouted back, my voice louder and stronger that I thought.

"Oh I know!" He said back. He stood, pushing in his chair as he went. "But we have to go now! Or we're going to be late. And you know Sam won't be happy about that."

"Yeah, yeah I know." I said following Father outside. Maui was behind me and Joel behind him. They we're laughing. And I don't have to guess what about.

I sat in the front of the old jeep. I was trying to get as far as possible form my idiotic brothers as they laughed harder. I was getting pissed. I tried zoning out, but their laughter was interrupting me. We were rounding the corner to the beach. I could see the flames high in the sky already. I wonder why we're here. Why everyone's cars were here.

The car wasn't parked when I jumped out. My heels clicking on the road. Well their no good in fucking sand.

I bent down and unbuckled them. Taking them in my right hand. I head toward the beach. Knowing I might as well get it over with my entrance. I stepped on the sand, my feet sinking start away. A breeze washed over my over heated body. The breeze didn't do anything. I could only wish it would cool me down. Maui and Joel raced past me, towards the Bonfire. And even Father was at the site before me. I didn't care thought; no I couldn't have the heart to care. I walked slowing. Knowing they all had smelt me even before I stepped foot on the sand.

I signed. Knowing I could no longer put this off. I walked faster. As if the fire drew me in. I sat down on a log away from everybody else.

I heard footsteps.

FUCK IT! CAN'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE!

"You smell good tonight babe!" It was Timmy. He joined our pack last year. And he was very horny. Even without me on heat.

"Fuck off! Timmy!" I said louder than I wanted to. My voice echoed alone the beach and made every ones heads turn to me. Dam it!

"Madeline! How many times have I told me not to swear?!" Father scowled me. Like I could give a fuck.

I rolled my eyes. Pissed off now.

"Whatever! I'm out off here!" I said, standing and heading back down the beach.

I heard Father calling me and saying something about a new member of our pack. Don't they get it? I don't give a FUCK about this PACK.

I didn't turn back and just keep walking down the beach. I stopped and fell onto the sand. My legs stretched out in front of me. My head fell back and I felt the light breeze on my neck. It felt nice, such a shame it was hot. I looked at my watch; it read 3:00am. Oh wow I walked pretty far. Fuck it I have school today. Oh well know one will miss me if I'm not there. I felt fucked and I didn't want to get up. The sand felt nice against my hands, and soft under my butt.

The sky was light and bright against my eyes. I opened them. I raised my hand and rubbed away sleep. Looking out at the dark blue sea. I looked at my watch again it was 6. School will start in three hours. I moaned. It took me three hours to walk here from the site. And I only have three hours. Well I am not walking for fucking three hours. This only gave me one opinion. I transform into my other body. I am faster. And I had the need for speed. Oh why not. I got up and took of my top, jeans, bra but left on my knickers. Seeing as I have my period. I transformed form human to wolf. And I ran back home.

To get ready for school. And then actually go to school. I was always good at school and always got good grades. I knew I should study harder to get into a good collage and get the fuck out of here. That was my only key out. So I packed up my school books and walked to school.

_Yes I know that didn't have much chemistry in it, but I promise it will get more intersecting. So please keep reading. Let me know what you think. _

_xoxoxo_


	2. I Know how to put on a show

_Hi to my readers, it's been awhile, and I thought I should continue on with Silver Moon, I enjoyed writing the 1__st__ chapter, so why not write a second one. Review if you have time! Thanks for reading!_

Sliver Moon

I arrived on time. Students filled the school and made it nearly impossible to open my locker door. But I managed, though I say that kids might have to go see the school nurse, but it wasn't as if I smashed him in the arm with my locker door. Like come on! No one will DOB me in, no one would have the guts to do that. I'm not the school bully or anything, just anyone with a brain just would keep walking and not ever confront me. Most people stay away from me, which is fine with me, I prefer them to stay away.

First up I had history, ugh! Such a boring subject, if I wanted to know what about history I'd pick up a text book, and I don't. I gracefully strolled into the small, dusty smelling and dim lightened room. I fucking hate this place. Then why do I put up with it, you ask? Because it's my only ticket out of La Push.

The back row was already filled which meant the middle row was filling up fast, and I'm so not fucking sitting in the front row. I hurried to the middle row and just got a seat. I put down my bag beside my chair and pulled out my book. I felt for a pencil or a pen. Fuck it! I don't have a pencil or a pen! What the hell! I looked around. Now I'm going to have to ask for one. Damn it! I shuffled in my seat to face to person behind me.

"Hey, do you have a spare pencil I can borrow?" I asked, trying to seem nice and polite. He didn't look up at first. Oh shit! I have to ask again, how embarrassing! I glared at the boy. "Umm… excurse me." I said slightly louder. That got his attention. He looked up. Uh-huh! My breath stopped in my throat as his eyes flashed over me. His eyes were a acid green colour and very tempting at that. He gazed at me and I gaze at him. His jaw-line was strong as like his chin. He had a more Blondie- brown hair colour. His skin was the same cobber brown colour like mine. I looked down at his hands. In his right hand he held out his pencil. Right, I asked for a pencil. I smiled at him and politely took the pencil out of his strong hand.

"Thanks." I turned back. Wow! He was…stunning, breathtaking for sure. Oh and his eyes…one look and you melt! That's one dude I'll let in my pants anytime! Should I risk and snick another look at him? No turning around to look at him would be way to obvious. I had to look at him again. To feel his gaze on me! Even if he was only staring at my boobs, at least he was looking at me! Oh my god I sound disparate! No! I can't be! I just choice not to give myself to a loser. That doesn't make me disparate, does it?

The class went on slowing, my teacherwas blabbering on and on about the Cold War. I never once took my mind of the mind-blowing, super-sexy, magnificent boy behind me. I couldn't concentrate with his body near me. How could any girl? How could anyone? I scanned the room, everyone seemed normal. No other girl seemed to mind a fucken sex god was in the room. I lightly shock my head, in dis-belief. How am I the only one that seems effected by his boy?

The period went quicker than any period had ever gone, and it was all because of this boy. As soon as the bell rang clear and loud I turned to the boy. I melted as he watched me with those beautiful exotic acid green eyes. I reached out and handed his pencil back to him. I had to say something right? Or a least he should say something. Just open you mouth for crying out loud.

"Thanks again, for the pencil." I nodded at the pencil resting in his hands.

"Your very much, welcomed." He smiled, and the second he did my pants were shocking! His voice was like ice slowing sliding down your stomach, leaving a trail of sharp coldness. I loved that coldness!

"Do we know each other…?" I blurted out. Why would I ask that?

"No." He said, politely.

"Oh…I'm sure we…,"

"No. We don't know each other, but I'd like it if we do get to know each other!" He cocked his head and let out a short but very sexy laugh. My stomach was rose and my heart flattered. I had to have his boy! I smile as sweet as I could and stood up. Picked up my bag, and left with my head held high. Playing hard to catch was my way of drawing him to me, though I'm sure I didn't need to play hard to get. What can I say? I love to play games!

I dropped my books and bag of at my locker and made a pit stop at the bathroom. Ran my fingers though my hair, added another layer of red lip-gloss and headed to a vending machine. I got a bag of salt and vinegar chips and a can of coke. I walked through the cafeteria. My heels clicking on the hard tiles as I past _the pack table_ which my dumb-ass brothers and their horny friends sit at, which happens to be my pack, that I don't really belong to. Even, though they seem to think I do.

"Hey sis! Come have a seat!" Maui said loudly to make I did hear him. I hate him!

"I'd rather DIE than be seen in this group or should I say pack?!" I said with loud and very pissed off voice.

"You're more part off this _pack _than you know!" Joel snapped at me. I shocked my head at him and moved to stroll off, but was stopped with a hand coming down a slapping and grabbing at my ass! I turned to see fucking Timmy, with a gleefully smile on his fucking face!

"You so did not just do that!" I growled at him.

"Did it turn you on?!" He laughed. Fuck him!

"Sadly for you, it didn't!" My tempter growing by the second.

"Maddy! Calm down, now!" Joel cooed. I could feel my temperature heating up quickly, my body was shaking.I didn't listen to his to warning, as for him I was in total control of my body, most of the time.

"How the fuck do you let this fucking asshole touch me? Aren't you my older brother?" I bellowed at Joel.

He looked at me with an expression as if to say 'I don't know'! I was about to blow. They all new it.

"Come on baby, calm down I just wanted to feel you." Timmy shirked.

Oh my Fucked God! He just wanted to feel me! Come on! NO ONE FEELS ME, UNLESS I SAY THEY CAN!

I trotted up to Timmy, bending down to his face; I bet he loved the view.

"How many fucking times do I have to say it to you? I don't want you and I never fucking will!" He looked embarrassed; his face was glowing with redness. He looked over the other side of the table. I followed his gaze. My eyes grew wide and now I felt embarrassed and very confused.

The guys from history watched me with a grin that reached this eyes. He was about to burst into a laughing fit, but was trying to keep it in.I straightened up. I span my head around. Looking at Joel.

"Who's he?" I asked, looking back at the hottie.

"I'm Dean. I joined your pack last night. Nice to meet you Madeline!" I looked at him, shocked.

"OH…and no one bothered to tell me, why?" I asked the pack. Everyone eyeing me but on off then stepping up to tell me why.

"That's why we all meet at the beach last night." Joel said not meeting my eyes.

I let out a small light laugh. I looked back at Dean.

"Welcome to the pack, Dean!" I said blissfully, and paced away.

I sat on the bleachers outside. I made a total fool of myself in front of the hottest boy I have ever seen. Great! So much for playing hard to get, I look like a total bitch! I sighed. Resting my back up against the cold metal and closed my eyes shut tight.

"Hey, Madeline, you know how to put on a show!" His voice was light and weak. But I know who it came from. Dean.

I looked down at him. He was looking at me like he wanted something from me, and what ever he wanted I'd give it to him.

_Hey, umm… let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
